The present invention relates to a pattern formation method for patterning an anti-reflection film of an organic compound by etching the anti-reflection film with a resist pattern used as a mask.
In accordance with recent development in refinement of semiconductor devices, it has become significant in the fabrication process for semiconductor devices and the like to reduce exposing light reflecting from a substrate for improving accuracy of a resist pattern. Therefore, an anti-reflection film is formed between an etch target film and a resist pattern.
An anti-reflection film may be formed from an organic compound or an inorganic compound, but an anti-reflection film of an organic compound is frequently used because it can be formed by spin coating by using the same apparatus as that used for forming a resist film.
A conventional pattern formation method described in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 8-153704 and 2000-77386 will now be described with reference to FIGS. 3A through 3C and 4A through 4C.
First, an anti-reflection film 2 of an organic compound is formed on a semiconductor substrate 1 as shown in FIG. 3A, and a resist film 3 with a thickness of 0.4 xcexcm is formed on the anti-reflection film 2 as shown in FIG. 3B.
Next, the resist film 3 is irradiated with ArF excimer laser 5 through a photomask 4 for pattern exposure as shown in FIG. 3C, and the resultant semiconductor substrate 1 is subjected to post-exposure bake (PEB) carried out at, for example, 105 for 90 seconds as shown in FIG. 4A.
Then, the resist film 3 is developed with an alkaline developer after the PEB, thereby forming a line and space resist pattern 3A of 0.15 xcexcm as shown in FIG. 4B.
Subsequently, the anti-reflection film 2 is dry etched by using the resist pattern 3A as a mask, thereby forming an anti-reflection film pattern 2A from the anti-reflection film 2 as shown in FIG. 4C.
Since exposing light recently has a shorter wavelength, there arises necessity for increasing the anti-reflection function of the anti-reflection film 2, and therefore, it is recently necessary to form the anti-reflection film 2 in a large thickness of approximately 0.1 xcexcm.
Accordingly, during the procedure for forming the anti-reflection film. pattern 2A through the dry etching of the anti-reflection film 2 with the resist pattern 3A used as the mask, the resist pattern 3A is largely damaged. Therefore, after patterning the anti-reflection film 2 by the dry etching, the shape of the resist pattern 3A is frequently degraded as shown in FIG. 4C.
When the etch target film formed on the semiconductor substrate 1 is etched by using the resist pattern 3A in such a degraded shape as a mask, the shape of the pattern formed from the etch target film is also disadvantageously degraded.
In consideration of the aforementioned conventional problem, an object of the invention is suppressing degradation in the shape of a resist pattern caused in conducting dry etching on an anti-reflection film of an organic compound with a large thickness by using the resist pattern as a mask.
The pattern formation method of this invention comprises the steps of forming an anti-reflection film of an organic compound on a substrate; weakening the anti-reflection film by subjecting the anti-reflection film to plasma processing; forming a resist film on the weakened anti-reflection film; forming a resist pattern from the resist film by subjecting the resist film to pattern exposure and development; and patterning the anti-reflection film by dry etching the anti-reflection film with the resist pattern used as a mask.
In the pattern formation method of this invention, the anti-reflection film is weakened through the plasma processing before forming the resist film, and then, the anti-reflection film is dry etched by using the resist pattern as a mask. Therefore, the anti-reflection film has been weakened before being patterned. Accordingly, the anti-reflection film can be easily dry etched, which suppresses degradation of the shape of the resist pattern. As a result, the etch target film can be etched by using the resist pattern in a good shape as a mask, and hence, a pattern having a good shape can be formed from the etch target film.
In the pattern formation method, the plasma processing is preferably carried out by using plasma seed including oxygen or fluorine.
Thus, the anti-reflection film can be definitely weakened.